Oxidation catalysts formed with palladium (II) chloride and copper (II) chloride are well known, having been described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,662, issued Feb. 5, 1974, to Larox Research Corporation, on an application filed by William G. Lloyd and Donald R. Rowe, for "Palladium Compositions Suitable as Oxidation Catalyst," and in a division thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,336, issued Nov. 19, 1974. The disclosure of these patents are incorporated herein and made a part hereof by this reference.